Disturbance of Time
by DragonTyrion
Summary: [Abandoned] This story is being continued by CrymsonTear.
1. The Enchanted Tree

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I own Emerald Potter, but I would love to not own her as she's a snotty little brat and I hate her. I own the magic tree, which is cool, since it's thousands of years old. 

**Chapter One: **The Enchanted Tree 

"_Hathnasssah Saythuissyua_" The little snake hissed as Harry Potter's 3 year old sister continued prodding it with a sharp stick. 

"He doesn't like that, Emerald." Harry said. Harry was 4 years old, just a year older than Emerald, his sister. Emerald Potter had been talked about - at length - in a number of prophecies, the most prominent one which stated that she would defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. 

Just two years ago, that prophecy had come true, however, it was not - as many people now believed - Emerald that destroyed Voldemort. 

You see, while Emerald 'defeated' Voldemort (and was now called the 'Girl Who Lived'), it had been Harry who had rid the world of the shadowy being just 8 months ago, in the dark forest at the edge of the grounds at Godric's Hollow. Nobody but he knew this, however, or about the depths of Harry's Intelligence. 

Harry Potter could even talk to snakes, one that many knew was a dark trait. But nobody but Harry had ever studied parseltongue, since there were so few who could speak it. 

Which brings us back to the present, and the snake hissing angrily at Emerald. She stuck her tongue out in Harry's direction, and waved the stick in her hand. Harry was thrown forcibly against the outer wall of Godric's Hollow, the power flowing from the phoenix feather embedded in the stick. 

The feather came from a phoenix that seemed always to hang around the house. Ithad allowed Harry to pluck a feather from it's tail, but as soon as Harrys father saw that he had a phoenix feather, he created a makeshift wand for Emerald with it. 

Harry had apologized to the phoenix, but it hadn't seemed too concerned. It had also taken to following Harry around the place - to the endless bafflement of his family. 

Ah, and I know I've gone off on another tangent...just bear with me as I explain what 'everyone' knows (I know, if 'everyone' knows it, why do I have to explain it?). A phoenix is usually a blueish color, until it 'chooses' a wizard (or witch). When chosen, a phoenix either turns red and gold, or if the wizard is exceptionally powerful, it turns that wizard's favorite color (In Albus Dumbledore's case, his favorite colors are red and gold). 

And back to the story (all this could have gone in one line if I didn't love tangents that much...oh, where was I at again? Oh, yes, Harry getting slammed into a wall). 

"Harry! What have you done now?" Lily's voice penetrated through the loud ringing in Harry's ears. 

"Hawwy inewwupted my fun!" Emerald yelled, bursting into a bout of fake tears. 

Lily narrowed her eyes, glaring at the offending boy. "What have you done?" She asked, her voice going dangerously low. "You know how important she is. I'll not have you bothering your sister. Get in the house." 

Harry nodded his head, watching as his view seemed to lag quite a bit. Being as dizzy as he was, he did not notice as he caused accidental magic to form animated stars whirling around his head. 

"Stop that! It's not funny." Lily growled, waving her hand through the illusions to try forcing them away. Grabbing Harrys shirt collar, Lily forcibly dragged the 4 year old into the house, not noticing that Emerald had stopped crying and was now watching with glee. 

Suddenly, before Harry had been completely dragged into the house, Emeralds eyes lit up, as if she had a great idea. Pointing to said snake, which she was glad to see had been stuck to the ground by the makeshift wand. "Hawwy was tawking with the snake! Bad Hawwy!" She shouted after her mother. 

Lily froze in her tracks. Through the open window in the wall Harry had been slammed into, Harry heard a glass break, and a loud yell of pain. "What!?" James' yell was heard after he had finished cursing the broken glass into it's base elements. A few seconds later James was seen running through the back door, and Emerald was watching in glee. 

"Is this true!?" James and Lily demanded at the same time, as if they had been rehearsing it for months. Harry fearfully shook his head, flinching away from his parents (one of which had released him in shock). 

"Liar!" Emerald yelled, bursting into fake tears again, "I saw him! He was tawking with the snake!" 

"Don't lie to me, boy!" James hissed. "Did you, or did you not talk to that snake!" It was clear to Harry that he was going to get punished either way, although he had no idea why his father was so prejudiced against parselmouths. Through his secret studies, he had discovered that snakes were one of the most honorable and loyal non-magical animals there were. And many of the magic snakes were even more loyal than phoenixes! 

And therefore, if one snake decided to let you understand them, you would therefore understand ALL snakes - same with phoenixes, but there had never been a recorded person to ever speak to a phoenix. 

If Harry had been the Boy Who Lived, niether of his parents would have thought him dark. But he wasn't - and to add to that, there had been a prophecy about a black-haired man with emerald-green eyes being the next dark lord. Putting two and two together (as there was a shortage of emerald-green-eyed people in their part of the world), and as Harry had apparently just shown himself to be a dark wizard by tormenting his sister, Lily immediately began crying ("My son is a dark lord!" Lily mumbled between sobs). 

Harry knew this wasn't true, but he also knew that one who was guilty usually began shouting about his innocence. ("I'm Innocent!" A faceless voice yelled in Harry's mind). "But I'm not..." Harry mumbled, knowing they wouldn't believe him. 

Emerald, being forgotten in her corner of the admittedly small playground behind Godric's Hollow, watched in glee, trying to find anything else to pin on Harry. However, the one thing she forgot about was the phoenix. The phoenix would ruin all her fun! If the phoenix knew what was happening, she would put a stop to it - she always had ('she' being the phoenix) stopped anything bad from happening to Harry. But luck was on Emerald's side, and she didn't need to worry about said phoenix ruining her fun. 

James had just kicked Harry (using a banishing charm, not his own feet) far into the dark forest, and hung his head, mumbling, "Why did he have to turn dark?" and turned back to go clean up the mess he hadn't bothered to fix when rushing outside. Lily quickly cought up to him to heal his badly cut - and bleeding - hand with which he crushed said glass. 

Once they were out of sight, Emerald cracked up laughing, hoping that was the last she would ever have to see that greedy brother of hers. 

-.- 

Harry Potter found himself waking up 2 hours later, floating in a slow-moving stream in a really dark forest. Having been in the forest numerous times to do his study on snakes, phoenixes, and other magical animals (sometimes it even baffled himself how he was so intelligent), he wasn't all that worried about getting lost, or being mauled by some creature. 

The first thing he noticed, however, was that he didn't recognize where he was. And that was a daunting thought. Imagine being a 4 year old lost in a dark forest without any food, or ways to get food. Not a good thought. 

Quickly swimming (Harry didn't know where he learned how to swim, because his parents never let him swim in the over-large swimming pool near the playground behind the house) to the shore, (which wasn't too far away, but he IS pretty tiny) Harry climbed out and tried to shate the water off him like he had seen some dogs doing in the rain a few weeks ago. 

Deciding that he had nowhere to go, Harry followed the path, hoping it would take him somewhere that had some food, at least. After walking at most 50 metres, Harry came to a dead end, the trees surrounding him so closely, even his small form couldn't squeeze past them. In front of him, however, was the most peculiar thing he had ever seen (and since he was only 4 years old, AND living with a magical family, there wasn't much of anything he found peculiar). There was a silver tree standing right in front of him, shining brightly as a source of light. But what was stranger than that was that it was reflecting a warped image of himself. 

It wasn't reflecting any images of anything else around here, so Harry knew it didn't have a Mirror charm on it. Harry decided to have a better look at his reflection. It looked exactly like himself, except he was taller, and he looked older - like 21 or something. Continueing to study the tree in fascination, Harry was surprized when the reflection began to talk. 

"Harry Potter." The reflection spoke, it's eyes not moving, as if it couldn't see anything. "If you are here, listening to this, then I know I have done my job correctly. Even though I know your answer already, I am compelled to ask before I drag you into something as serious as this." 

The reflection paused, waiting for Harry to think this over. After a while, it started talking again. "Would you like to hear what I have to say?" 

Harry didn't have to think about this. "Yes." He replied with certainty. 

"Good. I will ask you a question, however it is not meant to be a riddle: You have arrived at the Tree of Time. This tree had been standing here for many thousands of years, yet has only just appeared mere seconds before you arrived - how can this be?" 

Harry thought this over. He knew the answer to this question, but he didn't know what would happen once he answered correctly. "I'm sure you're going to tell me." Harry replied. 

"Correct answer. You have passed the first test." 

'Test? What test!?' Harry thought, bewildered. 

"To be tested further, you must be one of us. We will tell you what we are once you join, however I will tell you this:" The reflection's eyes turned toward Harry for the first time, "It will be the most dangerous thing anyone besides you and those with us have ever done." 

Harry took a step back at this, not exactly sure he wanted to know what this man was talking about. Curiosity won at the end, though. "I want to join." Harry replied, stepping forward back to the spot he had been at. 

The man smiled at Harry. "Very good, I can finally have some rest...do what you need to do. Step into the tree, and you will have your answers." With that, the man's image dissappeared from the bark of the tree. Without thinking, Harry stepped toward the tree, and touched it. In a whirl of colors, Harry and the tree dissappeared from the dark forest. 

-.- 

"Ah, Harry. Welcome." Harry heard someone say as he woke up. Harry was lying on a bed of some sort, Harry knew. But he couldn't see anything, as all he COULD see was a bright white light, which was beginning to hurt his eyes. "Don't worry about that light, you'll get used to it...soon enough." 

"Who are you?" Harry groaned, covering his eyes with his hands. 

"Oh, very silly of me. My name is Padfoot." The voice replied. 

"PADFOOT!?" Harry yelled, sitting up and scooting as far away from the voice as he could. In some dim corner of his mind, Harry wondered why the bed was so big, as he hadn't fallen off of it yet. 

"Don't worry, young Harry." Padfoot said in a calm voice. "I see James has been talking about me, then? Well, whatever lies he told you, they're not true." 

Everyone knew Padfoot - also known as Sirius Black - had tried to betray the Potter family, and had killed the only person who could have told the Potters about his change of colors - Peter Pettigrew. 

"You're in Azkaban!" Harry whispered, fearfully. If this man could break out of Azkaban without anyone knowing, he had to be on a warpath. 

"I was..." Padfoot said slowly. "But you broke me out, Harry." 

End Chapter 

**A/N:** Hello All, this is my first attempt at writing a story. If Harry seems WAY too intelligent for a 4 year old, he's supposed to. If Emerald seems intelligent, she's NOT supposed to be. Oh well. 

Oh, and if you're wondering about that riddle type thing thats not supposed to be a riddle, then know this - I don't know any answer to it other than what it means to the story. Which is why Harry didn't give the answer. 

No, what the snake said in the beginning is NOT important to the storyline, I just like making up words. Like Guidhleah. It's mine, all mine! 

(No, Guidhleah is not used in the story, I just made it up.) I love cliffies as well, I guess I'll just leave you hanging. 

I hope you guys like it! 

-Dragon Tyrion. 


	2. Seven Years Later

**Disclaimer Appears in first chapter.**

**Chapter 2: **Seven Years Later... 

"What I don't understand, Mr Potter," Albus Dumbledore spoke softly, 7 years after the incident with Harry, "Is why you threw him out in the first place." 

James Potter hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry sir," James replied, ignoring Albus's whispered repremand ("Call me Albus!"), "It WAS the day after you had told us about that...other prophecy. You know the one? When I saw Harry could speak parseltongue..." 

"You saw this with your own eyes, James?" Dumbledore said, raising his right eyebrow (in movies, you always see people using the LEFT side of their face. Personally, I have no idea how they get to do that naturally...I must have been taught differently) in interest. 

"Well, Emerald told me that she had seen Harry talk in parseltongue." James answered. "I didn't know what else to do, so I kicked him out...If we had found this new prophecy before, Harry wouldn't be dead right now." 

"Harry? Dead? James, we've been reading a magical signiture that belongs to Harry for five years now." Dumbledore said to James, looking at him pointedly. "However, four or five decades ago, we read a slightly warped version of this same signature, so I'm not all that sure it's the same one..." 

James sighed. "If you've read it before, then it can't be Harry." 

"On the contrary. Nearly a century ago, me and a friend of mine...hmm, I don't seem to remember his name, but he was a good friend - anyway, we decided to test some magical signature reading systems...according to the main wavelength magical coordination beacon, a large fluctuation in the magical withdraw core-" 

"Alright already! Just tell me what you're talking about!" James almost yelled, his head hurting from trying to figure out what the ancient headmaster was saying. 

"Oh...well, the warping of a magical signature in this particular way is usually due to time travel." Albus sat down at his desk, having previously been standing. "But don't have the foggiest notion of how that's possible..." 

James looked up at the headmaster sharply, then sunk slowly into his chair, letting out a frustrated groan. "Why didn't I realise it earlier?" He mumbled, the words almost incoherently soft. 

"I would ask what you mean, James, but I already know." Albus smiled at James, "DOn't worry, I've sent Fawkes to find the old phoenix that lived by your house. He should be able to get a Hogwarts letter to Harry...if indeed the boy is still alive." 

"I just hope he is, Dumbledore...although, Emerald might not be exactly thrilled at having to share her second bedroom..." James mumbled softly. 

"I somehow doubt that Harry would want to live with you again, James, if even he DOES forgive you." Albus said. After a few moments silence, a soft song reached James' ears. A song that sounded very much like a phoenix. 

"Ah, that will be Fawkes with old Seraz's response." Albus said, standing up and looking expectantly at the main entrance window through which Fawkes usually came. The song became louder, but nothing happened. 

After each passing second, the song became louder and louder, until the song was so loud that James had to cover his ears to block out the noise. Albus, however, remainained staring expectantly at the window, oblivious to the pitch of the phoenix song. 

Both wizards noticed, however, as a bright globe of golden-red light appeared in the middle of the room, no bigger than a chicken egg, and began growing rapidly. Minutes passed, untill the globe was large enough to hold two people inside, and it began to dissipate - like it had appeared, only in reverse. Stepping out of the light came two people - a middle-aged black-haired man, with blue eyes, and a teen-aged black-haired boy with emerald green eyes. 

James was shocked, only two people he had ever known had ever had that unique shade of emerald green - his beloved Lily, and his son Harry. "Harry?" James whispered, taking a tentative step forward, not noticing when Albus took a step back, whispering for James to follow him. 

The blue-eyed man twitched, and James was sent flying against the wall. "Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." An old voice spoke, and James had to turn his head - his body still being held against the wall, and his brain still fuzzy from the impact - towards where he thought the new voice came from. A carbon-copy of the blue-eyed man (except he had white hair and had much more scars) stood, an ageless look in his eyes - as if he had lived hundreds of years. "Are you not he?" The man's voice seemed to be directed at Albus, not James, so he didn't say anything. 

"Yes, I am. May I help you?" Albus replied, his eyes narrowing and taking a second step back. 

"My time is short, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have come to give you my Protege's acceptance into your school." The man's arm waved in the direction of the younger boy, the one with the green eyes. "However, My terms are these, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The boy's guardian must be allowed to stay within the school grounds - teacher, groundskeeper, whatever is available." 

Albus had reached a glass cabinet - one that held a certain sword inside. "And for what reason do I want this...Protege of yours?" Albus asked, eyes narrowed. 

"Test him yourself." Was the reply. Immediately, Albus turned, smashed the glass cabinet with his wand, and grabbed the sword of Godric Gryffindor, and in an instant had it hurled with awesome speed at the boy. James couldn't even blink fast enough to beat that sword's speed, it was so fast. 

With even more speed, the boy plucked the sword out of the air, spun it around and without losing any momentum, the sword flew back toward Albus. 

All this display of power, James was sure, was nothing compared to what the old headmaster could do, but to an ordinary wizard, it would have looked so much more powerful than what it was. 

As fast as the sword was flying toward Albus, he quickly twitched his wand and the sword stopped, then dropped to the ground (i would make it roll around ('stop drop and roll') but that would be way too stupid). It had all happened so fast, James hardly believed he saw it. 

"Very well..." Albus sighed. "I shall adhere to your terms...?" 

"My name is Padfoot. That is all you need to know." Another one of the eggs of light appeared in front of Padfoot. "But for now, you shall never have the pleasure of seeing ME again. Good day, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." With that, the egg-sized sphere of light engulfed him (much more style than the one Harry had arrived in), and he had dissappeared. 

Instantly, Albus was back to his cheery mood, the customary twinkle in his eyes. "Now, if you could please let go of James?" Albus said, trying to hide his amusement. 

James dropped to the floor none too gently. "Ouch, that hurt!" He said, glaring at the blue-eyed man who put him there in the first place. "And who are you?" James completely ignored the fact that the old man had called himself 'Padfoot' just moments ago (especially since he hadn't been listening, due to glaring at the blue-eyed man who smashed him against the wall). 

The man in question just glared hatefully at James. James could see something familiar in those eyes, but he couldn't place it. 

"I agree with James." Albus said, smiling at the two. "Would you mind telling me your names?" 

The green-eyed boy spoke up. "My name is Harry, I have no last name. This here is Padfoot - the younger form of the Padfoot that has just died. Some might say his last name is...Black, however I suggest you do not use it. Especially if you value your lives." 

With that, Harry fell backwards, as if he were expecting a chair to be underneath him. A chair suddenly drew itself beneath him as if it had been there all along. Padfoot, after a few more moments of glaring at James, did the same. 

"So, is there anything else we need to discuss?" Harry asked, glancing carelessly at James, then at the headmaster. 

"I have a question, yes." Albus said. "Why does your guardian not speak?" 

"Thats his problem." Harry answered. "Or, you might say it's HIS problem." Harry said, waving a hand towards James. "Especially as it's all his fault." 

That earned Harry a quizzical look from James. 'Well, this is going to be one fun year...' Harry thought, as he braced for the barrage of questions he expected from James, his...father. 

Now for some comments to the reviewers: 

**Jelli-baby**: Thanks 

**The Lord Of pencil**: Sorry about the nasty parents, but it's called 'mistrust'. When someone is obviously mentioned in a prophecy as 'bad', people usually start to mistrust said person. However, the person in the prophecy isn't Harry (but his parents don't know that!). Ps: I think Warhammer Rules too! 

**Ocpawnmaster1**: Well, someone's gotta take the place of Dudley :P 

**Seig Wolf**: With more reviews like these I will (some would portray that as a bribe...) 

**Lady FoxFire**: Muahahaha, I love Padfoot. I love James even more, but I couldn't have a nice James with the plot -.- waah. Emerald? Dark Lord? I think you got your genders crossed. But no, she isn't going to be. She's just a really annoying rich kid. Much like Malfoy. (Yes, if I put Malfoy in this, he'll be Dark!Good, like so many people seem to portray him...NO SLASH!) 

**Angel the Devil's Daughter**: Harry isn't talking like a 12 year old, he's SUPPOSED to be talking like a 16 year old. I believe you havn't seen enough to know how clever I meant to make Harry (my fault). He's been STUDYING snakes for nearly 6 months, and he knows more about them than most. Thats GOTTA make you clever. 

**HarrySlytherinson**: I tried 

**Insanechildfanfic**: Short but to the point. Hehe 

**Nicoletta**: Kill her if you want...I don't really mind... 

**Samurai Demon-God Sekikage**: Eh, after this chapter, I hope it's less confusing. I do know, however, that what you're probably thinking didn't happen big twist. 

**Gallandro83**: The Phoenix is unconcerned about the wand since it knows that, however Emerald acts, she still won't turn evil. Gryffindor to the bone :P 

**Tatshing**: I hope to be able to keep going without losing the plot...I've seen many fanfictions doing that. 

**Firehedgehog**: I'm not gonna KILL them...this chapter makes James seem rather Good, but not everything is as it seems... 

**Delinka**: I'll try to update faster 

**A/N**: Thanks for reviewing all, and I hope I didn't let you down with this chapter! 

**DragonTyrion**


End file.
